


with man's blood paint the ground

by betweenthebliss



Category: Titus (1999)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Rape/Non-con References, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lavinia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with man's blood paint the ground

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt by maererigan at LJ a long long time ago. there's nothing like opening up an old notebook and finding two pages of Shakespearean porn, i tell you what.
> 
> warnings for detailed discussion of canonical rape scene. also completely unbeta'd.

He watched the last of Lavinia's blood swirl down the drain and shut off the shower, shaking his hair out and going quietly into the bedroom. Chiron lay waiting on the bed, flat on his back, looking at him as he closed in. They were both silent.

When he dropped the towel and knelt naked on the rim of the swinging bed, Chiron said nothing; hard and desperate, his eyes said it for him.

Hard and desperate himself, Demetrius crawled onto the bed and hovered above him, sucking in a breath as his brother's leg curled around his hip. Still he stayed motionless, the only sound in the room their mingled breathing and the soft creak of the swinging wood. 

Finally Chiron spoke, low and taunting. "Spent you all your wealth on chaste Lavinia?" he murmured, his body a lean sinuous curve as his hips arched up. 

Demetrius stilled him with a hand, then used it to flip him onto his stomach, stretching out atop him, his lips close as he snarled in Chiron's ear.

"I have more wealth than ever I could spend, dear brother, as you have cause to know." His tongue traced a lewd stripe up Chiron's neck, and he felt the shiver run through him as if it were his own. 

"Then show me," Chiron said, grinding back against him. "I feel your need, Demetrius, and share it."

"Tell me," said Demetrius, nipping sharply at his neck as Chiron twisted to reply.

"Lavinia was revenge, not pleasure," he said, a filthy whisper. "You slaked your lust for Andronican blood, but not your lust for flesh. I know what you desire, brother, and it was not Lavinia. She was too pure for your sport, too innocent to satisfy your baser needs."

"But you are not so pure, are you, Chiron?" Demetrius murmured, fingers trailing his brother's face. Their slow path ended at his lips and pushed inside, preventing him from answering. "Your soul is black as mine, and in that sameness lies the root of this, our heavenly sin." Chiron's tongue slicked his fingers, their eyes never leaving each other. "You know what I need most, as I know you." His fingers slipped free, slipped down, and Chiron writhed against his hand. Two fingers, three, and Demetrius shoved himself up, spitting into his palm, taking himself in hand.

"If you knew my needs so well you would be in me now," Chiron said, the words scraped rough and raw. 

"Ask me as a gentleman," Demetrius laughed, "and I may yet show mercy." 

"You have none," he retorted, the rest cut off as Demetrius hauled him up, up and back, til they were flush against each other, his hands on Chiron's body as Chiron relaxed around him. 

Chiron turned his head, their mouths an inch apart. "You have no mercy," he said again, the words drawing out into soft little moans as Demetrius began to move. "You are no gentleman, Demetrius, you are a wretch, a knave, a devil, as am I. You plundered fair Lavinia, and now you plunder me."

"She's 'fair Lavinia' no more because of what we did," Demetrius breathed, ragged as he thrust. His hands laid bruises on his brother's skin, holding him across the chest, keeping Chiron still. "We laid her open, brother, fucked her like a whore. She screamed so wanton, _ah_. But she did not beg as prettily as you." 

"I know," Chiron gasped, twining their fingers together and guiding them to his cock, "as I know well you like my pleas far better than her tears."

"Her tears were joy enough." He could not speak more, his voice eroded by the heat between them, overtaken by the raging swell of lust and Chiron's greedy moans. He moved faster, hips slamming up and up as Chiron's head dropped back; the wave crested at last, and he bit down on his brother's shoulder as he spent himself inside. It was mere seconds before Chiron followed him over the edge, and they collapsed against each other, a careless tangle of limbs.

They were silent for minutes, watching the flames flick their shadows on the walls while the bed slowed and stilled. "Sometimes I think the day of our downfall must come," said Demetrius softly into Chiron's hair. One of his braids had come undone, the ends curling against his cheek; Demetrius slid his hand into it, feeling the strands against his fingers. "That however sweet it is for us-- and I know it's sweet for you as well as I-- this act we've done today cannot long remain unpunished." 

"No act goes unpunished," Chiron said, leaning up to touch Demetrius' mouth with his own.


End file.
